Green's Journal
by theindestructablecuestick
Summary: Looks like Green is being forced to keep something that he thinks is a waste of time...as usual.
1. Chapter 1

Green's Journal

Chapter 1

**A/N: Heyz everyone I have a bit of a warning for all of you readers.**

**Green: Get on with the story.**

**Blue: Be patient Greenie.**

**Green: *****huffs***** don't. Call. Me. GREENIE!**

**Annnnnyyywwaayy, me Neikomimi Girl and RayaSunshine12 (does she even write stories anymore? I don't know) will not have our laptops anymore ****. Unless we find a magical app on the app store that will let us write stuff in .doc format on our iPods. Until then, all of you will have to wait.**

**-theindestructablecuestick**

24th November

Hmm. It seems that the pesky girl has forced me to write my "feelings" in this journal. I was about to decline but Gramps chose that exact moment to butt in and say that it was a wonderful idea. I don't like writing my "feelings" down. It's just a waste of time. But no, nobody cares about the eighth gym leader's opinion. All the other female dexholders, being at least somewhat intelligent, stayed silent while the male dexholders were doubled over laughing. I glared at them to remain silent; the only dexholders who was left laughing was Gold. I gritted my teeth, this guy needed to be disabled in the most horrible way possible. Yes it was the only way. I asked Blue to lend me her iPod for a moment. I turned it on and opened up some One Direction music. I shoved the earphones into Gold's ears then I shoved his hands in ice and held them there. He screamed for a long time. I made sure the music was on repeat.

"Do you have any bricks Silver?"

"Yes. Why?" Silver looked at Gold then nodded in understanding. Silver grabbed the bricks then put them on Gold's head. I yawned waiting. Silver was expressionless as always. Gold fainted while Silver and I cried out in victory. The rest just looked at each other.

"You know you two looked just like the people in PONPONPON?" Asked White who was looking very amused. I had no clue what PONPONPON was.

"What's that?" Asked a curious Red. Thank Arceus for his cluelessness.

"The vegetable juice song, in the Pokémon version at the end of it is Prof. Oak holding a bottle of the stuff looking very pleased." Everyone else including Silver and I just blinked at this random piece of information. I think I'll look it up later when I'm not training or working. Doesn't matter.

For now I'll make some vegetarian pasta. It's proving a little too difficult for my liking, but I do enjoy a challenge.

**A/N: Whatever you do, DO NOT I repeat DO NOT ask about the vegetarian pasta I have no clue what Green's favourite food is. I decided to make Green and Silver to act differently from what they normally do. Sorry for any deaths caused by laughter.**

**-theindestructablecuestick**


	2. Chapter 2

Green's Journal

Chapter 2

**A/N: 'Sup guys? I found the magical app on my iPod that allows me to write AND upload. I personally think that this is awesome. So…read. Yo Blue can you do the disclaimer?**

**Blue: K! theindestructablecuestick does not own Pokémon.**

**-theindestructablecuestick**

25th November

YouTube…YouTube…found it. Let's see…PoPiPo…bingo! Wait…is that Red's Poliwrath…dancing?! Red and Yellow who are now singing about vegetable juice while dancing I think I'll exit the window while I still have some of my sanity have replaced Ok Poliwrath, but before I exited I saw SILVER dancing. I took a video of the video for future blackmail…oh crap I'm starting to sound like Blue. If my Charizard was not at the Pokémon Centre I would probably make it slightly singe me. I looked out the window to see Red chasing Blue to get his money and badges back. I mentally sighed. As always it was going to be a ridiculously long day, I sighed once again before heading off to train. Unbeknownst to me I forgot my journal but I ignored that factor.

Training, training, training, it's all he ever does. Oh sorry…it's me Blue writing in Greenie's journal! I'm just up in this tree spying on Greenie, no big deal. In my opinion Greenie needs to relax a little he always has his guard up, it can be a teeny tiny bit annoying. Maybe if I jumped down from this tree he will be al least slightly surprised. It will be interesting to see him with emotions on his face because seriously, he has less emotion than Kristen Stewart and that's saying' something! Now a bit of rough calculation…if I jumped two metres from this tree I'll be a metre away. If I jumped 2.5 metres I'll be ranging from 10 centimetres to 50 centimetres. I jumped 2.5. As I landed Green didn't turn around and said, "Don't attempt to surprise me Pesky Girl you were ridiculously loud". I narrowed my eyes at him. He turned and saw that I was holding his journal…

Damn girl has been writing in my journal when I FINALLY got it back. I prepared a glare that was only given to her but she was already gone. My Pokémon were wondering what was going on but they didn't seem to care. For the third time today I sighed and made my way back to Viridian Gym.

**A/N: Fanfiction makes it hard to clean my room -_-**

**I felt the compelling need to use all the … but that doesn't matter right now. I'll try to update daily even if it is late at night when I can think of something good. As long as it is before midnight I will make up for it by posting two chapters in the same day.**

**-theindestructablecuestick**


	3. Chapter 3

Green's Journal

**A/N: Heyz I'm not at school since I'm done for the day! XD**

**CAUTION! THIS CHAPTER WILL CONTAIN OOCNESS. It will hopefully be the only OOC chapter (hopefully, probably, unlikely, definitely not) you have been warned. Want to do the disclaimer Yellow?**

**Yellow: Sure! Theindestructablecuestick doesn't own Pokémon. **

**-theindestructablecuestick**

26th November

Viridian Gym. A place where it is like a home to me, being greeted by Pokemon and trainers that excellent feeling never leaves my side. It will always be a place of rest, well to me anyway. I hear a knock at the door, who could it be? Its only 6:30am. I open the door and I see the other three Pokedex holders of Kanto. I sigh as I let them in.

"Greenie you will NEVER BELIEVE this!" Blue literally screeched. I scrunched up my face in my trademark scowl. Naturally, she ignored it.

"Yellow has no clue what Nutella is!" Blue said who was in shock. My eyebrows rose higher than they have ever been. I tried to solve this situation with logic. I scratched my head thoughtfully.

"Blue, you do realize that she has lived in a forest 75% of her life right?" I asked the redhead. She nodded taking this in. "Well, why don't you take Yellow to a store and buy Nutella?" I asked impatiently. She nodded once again and ran off with Yellow tailing her. Red tilted his head at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Since it was Sunday yesterday how come we didn't have sundaes?" He asked me this rather ridiculous question. I face palmed.

"We didn't have sundaes because nobody asked about sundaes." I said while tapping my left foot impatiently. Red frowned, the he shrugged, and then he ran off. I walked back near the battling section of the gym only to be stopped by Blue and Yellow who were eating Nutella with a spoon.

"Do you like Nutella Yellow?" I asked the blonde who had chocolate all over her face. She nodded while Blue and I laughed. Yellow just kept on digging at the Nutella with her spoon while she left Blue and I to get all of the laughter out of us.

**A/N: That was all based on what happened to me yesterday. No joke. Shout-out to Lilitraum, Neikomimi Girl and RayaSunshine12. SCHOOL IS ALMOST FINISHED!XD**

**-theindestructablecuestick**


	4. Chapter 4

Green's Journal

**A/N: I was thinking 'hmm why not update more than once?' so I have decided to update a second time on the same day.**

**-theindestructablecuestick**

Chapter 4

27th November

I was so tired from yesterday that I left at least 10 trainers waiting outside my gym doors while I rushed to Viridian City. I muttered a sorry under my breath and heard a few extremely obscene remarks from the challengers. I just heaved a sigh.

"Come in and use everything you know and your instinct to defeat the gym trainers and I." I said in a rather formal manner. Let's get this over with.

Ten trainers came and went. All of their Pokemon knocked out by my Pokemon. They had raised their Pokemon well but I had my raised my Pokemon to train as much as possible. I stifled a yawn. Writing in this journal has a capability of being exceptionally boring. The gym doors opened.

_Please not another trainer, please not another trainer…_

It was not another trainer. It was Blue who surprisingly did not try to sneak in like she usually does.

"Hi Green! How is that journal that I gave you?" She said in her over-bubbly way that rather annoyed me.

"It's…average." I replied. Her bright blue eyes were downcast. She was cute when she was upset.

_Wait…WHAT?! What the Giratina did I just think?!_

I hoped she didn't see that I was uneasy.

"What's wrong Green?" She asked, concerned.

Damn. Too late.

"I know! You need food! Wait here!" And with those words she raced off to get me food.

_5 minutes later…_

"Greenie! Dia made this vegetarian pasta for you!" She said with a dazzling smile.

_I swear Green if you don't get a hold of your feelings I WILL slap you. _

I ate ALL of the delicious pasta. Dia sure did know how to cook.

**A/N: I think you were all worthy enough to receive that chapter. It was…interesting that's for sure.**

**-theindestructablecuestick**


	5. Chapter 5

Green's Journal

A/N: Hi people from the foreign planet known as ! I'll be fast to update today! Maybeeee as fast as yesterday, not sure about Neikomimi Girl though...  
-theindestructablecuestick

28th November

I wonder when Blue will stop making me write in this blasted thing. This is far too boring. I might as well play Slender.

Who knew this game was creepy? It is intriguing as well. Need to find the first note. Into the trees I go wait...I hear a sound like a television without a signal. Could it be...? I turn around and...I see IT. The godforsaken slenderman. I run away trying to continue playing but as I run the sound becomes louder as I go. My heart beats wildly searching for an escape but of course, I find none and find myself staring at the slenderman who was centimetres away. I screamed inwardly. I swallowed as I attempted to continue. As I was found by the slenderman once agsin I shut down my computer.

I stood up to travel to Pallet Town before it was dark but something caught my attention. In the window I could see a tall person wearing a suit talking to a girl but I could not see their faces. I paled considerably. I walked outside to see if it was some challengers pulling a joke, as I got closer they got closer as well. I fainted.

"Hey Green are you ok?" Asked Red. I looked up to see Red and Yellow. I face palmed, how could I think these two were the slendermen!?

"I thought you two were the slendermen" I replied. Red and Yellow bit back smiles.  
I groaned as I headed back to Pallet Town.

A/N: XD  
Slender is extremely creepy. But it's also painstakingly annoying. Congratulations to ScytheWielder101 for escaping the slenderman.


	6. Chapter 6

Green's Journal

A/N: Hello again! This story has deserved another update!  
-theindestructablecuestick

29th November

Pallet Town...a place where the air and water is clean as clean can be...not to mention it is the place I grew up in. I'm in my room with my computer...I should play Minecraft! I haven't played it for months!

Building this epic rollercoaster. It's going to be fantastic when it is finished! I may be working into the night but no monster is going to kill me! I should look for diamond as well.

Into the mine. I've got my iron pick and my iron sword. I see slimes looking at me which I then defeat easily. I have forgotten how fun this game is! I see diamond floating over a lake of lava. I pull out some other not so rare blocks so I can build a bridge to it. I get to the diamond and mine like nothing else. As I travel back to the surface I see creepers so I go faster but there is a creeper right behind me and I hear that all too familiar sound.

"Hsssss..." BANG!

My character has died...time to start from square one.

A/N: This chapter reminds me of my first creeper experience after it happened I ended up swearing at my computer.


	7. Chapter 7

Green's Journal

A/N: This chapter will be one of my rare attempts to be longish.

-theindestructablecuestick

30th November

I'm starting to get a headache. Many people are already starting to sing Christmas carols. All those words keep going in and out of my head.

"Dashing through the snow, on a one-horse open sleigh, all the fields we go, laughing all the way! (hahaha!)..." sang Blue who was decorating my gym.

I'm sitting here in silence while Blue is saying that I'm far too glum. I ignore her sentiments. I'm thinking of where I should hide from Blue this Christmas.

"...And there is no way in hell you are hiding this year! Every Pokedexholder is going to Platina's villa in the Resort Area in Sinnoh! Are you even listening Green!?" Screeched Blue. She was too damn loud. I grumbled low so she couldn't hear me, but of course she heard me so now she just started ranting about random things.

"...And Green?" said Blue FINALLY stopping.

"Yes?"

"How come you never seem to be surprised?" said Blue with a serious look on her face. I frowned trying to think of a decent answer. I shrugged.

"Maybe it's because I can hide my emotions whereas you are clearly unable to?" I replied hoping she wouldn't start yelling again.

"Why do you say that?" Asked Blue who also frowned.

I took a step closer which also caused my lips to be centimetres from hers. "I know who you like, that's why." I said as I saw Blue blushing.

"Oh really? Who?" Blue replied feeling arrogant. I raised an eyebrow. This was going to get interesting.

"Me." I said as I placed a piece of pocky in her mouth, it was mango flavour. She placed it deeper inside her mouth and grinned. I merely raised an eyebrow and leaned forward to get the pocky.

The flavour of her lips was better than the pocky.

A/N: I FINALLY DID IT! I ADDED OLDRIVALSHIPPING! I am so proud of myself right now because tomorrow I am going to learn how to rap. XD

-theindestructablecuestick


	8. Chapter 8

Green's Journal

A/N: Stuff sandwiches! I found M&Ms! XD  
-theindestructablecuestick

Chapter 8

1st December

"I think I'll ask Blue out" I said contemplating what happened yesterday out loud. Crystal grinned. Shoot. I forgot I was in the lab and Crystal was here too...

"I knew it! You liked her all along! Everybody is going to be soooo surprised!" Crystal clapped excitedly. I rolled my eyes at her and continued my work.

"Well how do you suppose I approach this?" I asked her.

Crystal frowned. "Try calling her then ask if she wants to meet somewhere and at what time." Crystal replied lazily. I'll call her later...no I'll call her now. Crystal grinned again as I headed outside.

"Hey Blue how about you and I meet at at Mt. Ember at seven this evening?" I paused waiting for her answer. I hope she says yes.

"Hmm let me think...yeah ok!" she sounds happy, good sign. I mentally sighed in relief. It will be amazing. Me and Blue. Looking over the Sevii Islands at sunset. Together. For the first time in years, I can't wait. Hey I can see Red and Yellow!

"Hey Green!" Shouted Red as he and Yellow came running over to me. I noticed Yellow blushing slightly and Red grinning like a fool.

"You're not clueless anymore?" I asked Red. He made the ._. face at me.

"Not clueless at all! I asked Yellow out!" He kept on grinning and staring like a complete idiot. I snapped my fingers in front of his face then his face came back to earth.

"It's polite not to go boasting and shouting about it Red." I admonished him. He nodded and he apologized to Yellow. The two ran off.

A/N: Yesss! Fail romance for the win!


	9. Chapter 9

Green's Journal

A/N: omnomnomnom. Eating dinner while writing fanfiction. Can't think of a better combination.

Chapter 9

2nd December

I am excited to no end. Tonight is the night! Flying to Vermillion City on my Charizard. To the port! *whoosh* alright here it is.

"Hello are you wanting to board Seagallop-7 to the Sevii Islands?" The sailor asked me. I nodded my yes and immediately said One Island. As I boarded the boat waiting to get to One Island I could hear far too many different sounds that were making my head spin.

"We have arrived at One Island!" The sailor shouted. I got out my Charizard and commanded it to fly me to Mt. Ember. It did as it was told, so I ended up staring at the view.

"Hello Green." said Blue. She somewhat startled me. She looked...wow she looked stunning. I realized that I was staring so a blush formed quickly on my face.

"It's magical isn't it?" she asked me.

"Almost as magical as you." I replied. She blushed.

"I love you." I told her.

Then we kissed.

A/N: Jeez...started at dinner time finished at bedtime...I need to be faster...welll I'm not falling asleep yet...


	10. Chapter 10

Green's Journal

A/N: I'm sorry for not updating yesterday everyone :(

THAT REMINDS ME! It's Fanfiction Friday! Yessss! I might write for a different fandom later!

-theindestructablecuestick

Chapter 10

3rd December

"Why did it have to be so damn hot Green?" Red whined/asked.

"I don't know...maybe it has something to do with global warming and the logging of trees...?" I replied unsure. Red frowned. He paced. Then he stopped.

"Know anywhere that could be cooler?" He asked.

"Hoenn's out they've got a heatwave. Johto has the same climate as Kanto. Sinnoh would be too cold-"

"What about the Ranger regions?" Red asked me. I merely shrugged.

"I don't even know the location of those regions." I told him.

"How about Unova?" Red asked.

"I'll check with White what time it is there and what the weather is like as well." Said a new but familiar voice said. Yellow.

"I appreciate it Yellow. Anything to get Red to stop whining." I told the blonde. She nodded vigourously and walked off.

"How about we stop by our junior's house to see how he's beating the heat?" I asked Red who was going to say 'which one?' or something along the way so I immediately said Gold.

"How are we going to get there?" Red said with a puzzled look on his face.

"Magnet Train." I said as Red's jaw dropped. Everybody knows that I, Green Oak, despise public transport. I will just have to give it a try.

–-On the Magnet Train-

"It's a surprise that there isn't many people on the train." I said to break the strange silence. Red just nodded then stared at a passing drink cart. I followed his stare. He got up and bought an entire box of water which he shared with me.

"That hits the spot eh Green? Green?"

Red looked at me then realized my mouth was too full of water to reply. I just nodded.

-In Goldenrod Train Station-

We were walking through the crowd like it was butter. We were occasionally chased by rabid fangirls but other than that it was fine. I yawned in sync with Red.

"I can't stand this blazing inferno!" Red declared. Blazing inferno? Seriously? I just waved it aside and kept walking. I took out Charizard's Pokeball and asked it to fly me to New Bark Town while Red did the same to Areo.

-In New Bark Town-

A guy with an explosive hair style sat down on a skateboard in the shade of a tree. Gold. Anybody could recognize the delinquent. He waved lazily to us.

"Hey guys." Gold said in a lazy manner. I was glad that there were no wild hoardes of fangirls anywhere in New Bark Town.

"Trying to avoid fangirls huh? Even though it's small there is no shortage of fangirls here." Gold said.

"We actually came for an entirely different reason. We wanted to see how you were beating the heat." Red said.

Gold scratched his chin thoughtfully. "Alright then. Step 1: Buy an air conditioner. Step 2: Get a water pokemon Step 3: Get drenched by the water Pokemon. Step 4: Dry off. Step 5: Bask in the cold air of the air conditioner." Gold told us all of this. We nodded our thanks then set off for the Tojo Falls.

A/N: This chapter seems loooonnnngggg. I need to clean my room but I decided to dedicate this time to fanfiction.

-theindestructablecuestick


	11. Chapter 11

Green's Journal

A/N: Mornin...or is it afternoon *checks ipod* oh...it's past lunch time... * yawns anyway* my sister ScytheWielder101 says that the characters are too OOC...what do you guys think?  
-theindestructablecuestick

Chapter 11

4th December

-In the Tojo Falls-

"It's nice and cold, not to mention that there is tons of water." Red said while I rolled my eyes. He can be a nuisance but not as much as Gold can be. It was too tiring arguing with him.

"How much longer?" I asked him. He glanced at me quizically. I sighed deeply.

"Yes, I know we live there." Red just looked at me.

"Technically, we have to go all the way through Tojo Falls to the end if the route we are currently on, then we have to walk up the route until we are near Viridian City, then we walk down to Pallet Town. Therefore we will not be immediately where we are just near it when we exit." Red stated. I blinked a lot.

"I think we'll be there in around 25 minutes if we run the entire way." I declared. Red just nodded.

A/N: Finally finished! Yay! Be prepared for a new chapter and a new story.  
-theindestructablecuestick


	12. Chapter 12

Green's Journal

A/N: That awesome feeling after eating turkey with dinner.  
-theindestructablecuestick

Chapter 12

5th December

-In Pallet Town-  
Alright. We had to stop heaps so now it's the next day. Great. Just Great. I am so lucky Red is asleep, Yellow is healing Pokemon and Silver is teaching Blue how to be a ninja. Now what would make this day perfect is that I didn't hear a single word about Christmas and how it is only in 20 days. Don't get me wrong, Christmas is an epic time of year but...  
Wait a second. Did I just write epic? I've been around Gold and Black WAYYY too much.  
Anyway I just cannot stand the infernal racket that Christmas brings.

"Hey Green?" Red asked me as if he knew I was deep in thought.

"Yeah?" I replied with a questioni.

"I called White she says that Oplecuid City is like in a basin so it's colder there than anywhere else. Want to come with me, Yellow and Blue?"

"Less Christmassy there?" I asked him.

"Yeah."

"Done."

A/N: I'm still awake. But I have school tomorrow! );


	13. Chapter 13

Green's Journal

A/N: Four more days! XD

-theindestructablecuestick

6th December

In Oplecuid City

I can't see a single light or hear a single carol. It's one of the best feelings ever. I smiled in contentment.

"Oh. My. Arceus. Someone get me a camera! Green-sempai is smiling! The smile is genuine as well!" Black shouted. I gritted my teeth. Today would be perfect if I could just erase him. Unfortunately, White said I couldn't because she needs his Pokemon in her next musical.

"Is that Green Oak!?" Somebody exclaimed. I turned around, and sighed. It was another rabid fangirl.

"What is it?" I snapped at her but she was busy glaring at Blue. Blue was glaring back.

"Oh I was wondering if you and I could go for a walk alone." The fangirl said.

"No. I have an intelligent girlfriend who is capable of tearing you to pieces. I'm content with her." I told her.

"What? Is it this pathetic thing who has a red-hair wig?" She demanded.

"Blue is not a pathetic thing. She is a beautiful, caring, girl with raw, untapped power and the potential to go far in life. People like you deserved to be thrown in a gutter and treated like the tramp they are." I declared. The girl whimpered, cried, then ran away while still crying.

"Thanks Green." Blue said.

"Anytime Pesky Girl, anytime."

A/N: Le gasp! The hordes of fangirls are forming! We must burn them so they will not reproduce! Everybody in the name of Oldrivalshipping UNITE!  
-theindestructablecuestick


	14. Chapter 14

Green's Journal

A/N: I tend to be half-asleep in science...but today I had my last art lesson for the YEAR! That deserves updates.  
-theindestructablecuestick

7th December

Today was excellent. White had to use Black's Pokemon for a musical in Nimbasa City so Black had to go with her. It's great! Blue said Silver couldn't come because he was running an errand. I nodded. We decided to fly down to Castelia City to buy a Castelia Cone. We're lucky it's Tuesday since that's the only time you can get one.

In Castelia City

"Let's see...ice cream stand, ice cream stand..." Red muttered. We ended up searching the streets for the stand until I found it and called the others from my Pokegear. As soon as I said the words: "ice cream" Red was already here. The guy is like an ice cream radar. We had to wait for a little bit for the girls to get here.

"I'm getting worried. I'll find Yellow and you find Blue. Got that Green?" Red asked me.

"Right!" I said. We started searching for the female Kanto Pokedexholders.

35 minutes later...

"Hey missy, since our Pokemon like each other why not us?" A grubby man asked Blue. I watched as Blue punched the guy in the face then ran off in the direction I was in then she crashed into me.

"Why don't you watch where you're going mister..." Blue trailed off as she saw me. I nodded my apology then we walked off to the street with the Castelia Cones were, hand in hand.

A/N: I think I'm starting to get a hang of fluff. What do you guys think?  
-theindestructablecuestick


	15. Chapter 15

Green's Journal

A/N: Another attempt to be semi-long! I'm so happy! I spoke to an old friend after the end of year ceremony! :DDD  
-theindestructablecuestick

7th December

Today was excellent. White had to use Black's Pokemon for a musical in Nimbasa City so Black had to go with her. It's great! Blue said that since Red and Yellow wanted to go on a walk together in Accumula Town we would have the entire day to ourselves! Blue looked at me, sensing my excitement. I grinned.

"A little excited are we?" Blue asked me. I just nodded. We walked through crowds, (well, more like waded through them) so we decided to head towards some other place to chill out. It was starting to get somewhat cold. I could hear Blue's terth chattering away like crazy.

"Are you cold Blue?" I asked the Evolver. I didn't wait for an answer so I just took off my jacket and wrapped it around her.

"Is that better?" I asked her.

"Yes, thank you very much Green." Blue replied. I nodded as we walked together.

In the evening

It's starting to become really dark now.

"Should we head back to Oplecuid or rest here for the night?" I asked Blue. Blue set herself in a thoughtful position.

"Rest here and give the others a ring, or we could fly back." Now I put myself in a thoughtful position. It would be nice to stay with Blue by myself a little while longer but the responsible decision would have to be to fly back.

"Fly back," Blue's face dropped in disappointment, "but slowly" I said as she perked up.

"I like the way you think Greenie," Blue said. This one time I allowed her to call me by that ridiculous nickname.

A/N: Done! Yay! TODAY WAS THE LAST DAAAYYY! I AM SOOO HAPPY!  
:DDDDDDDDDDDD  
-theindestructablecuestick


	16. Chapter 16

Green's Journal

A/N: I'm sorry for not updating yesterday! );  
I've decided that Green's Journal will have the same days as the real world. Therefore there will be another chapter today.  
-theindestructablecuestick

8th December

We took the entire night flying back. We were even scolded! I scowled, but only mentally so Blue didn't notice. Apparently we are leaving Unova in two days time.  
Black's voice brought me down to Earth.

"Green! Are you paying attention?!" Black shouted. Black, the master of the caps lock button.

"Yes I'm listening, but only to the important stuff but you have nothing important to say." I concluded. White, Red, Yellow, Blue, Cheren and Bianca sniggered. Black fumed.

"Oh Yeah? Well at least I don't act like a total jerk all the time!" Black retorted. I raised an eyebrow.

"But only jerks shout." I said. Black stormed off with White, Cheren and Bianca running after him.

"It was for his own good." I told the gaping Blue, Yellow and Red.

A/N: Another chapter done.  
-theindestructablecuestick


	17. Chapter 17

Green's Journal

A/N: A chapter a day keeps the doctor away.  
-theindestructablecuestick

9th December

"It's Sunday guys! You know what that means!" Red shouted happily while we were looking at each other in confusion.

"No we don't. What does it mean?" I asked. Red facepalmed while we stared.

"It means everyone gets sundaes!" Red shouted. Arceus this guy could shout louder than Black can and that's practically impossible. Red started to hand out different flavoured sundaes from who Arceus only knows where. I got a blueberry one, Blue got a grape one, Red got a banana one, Yellow got a strawberry one, White got a chocolate one and Black got a vanilla one.

"Has anybody seen Cheren or Bianca?" Red asked still holding two sprinkle covered sundaes. We all shook our heads. Red shrugged while we ate our sundaes hungrily.

A/N: That was short but it was only about sundaes. Did anyone see what I did there?  
-theindestructablecuestick


	18. Chapter 18

Green's Journal

A/N: Sorry for taking a while...enjoy!

-theindestructablecuestick

10th December

Damn it all to Hell! Today we are taking a boat to Vermillion City then we are flying back to Pallet Town on our Pokemon.

"I'm so excited! Only fifteen more days until Christmas! Are you excited Greenie?" Blue asked me. I gritted my teeth and nodded. We started to fly to Castelia City to get to the boat.

In Castelia City...

"To the boat areo!" Red shouted. Since Red was in a rush the rest of us acted like perfectly normal human beings, therefore we walked. When we got there Red was tapping his left foot impatiently.

"Everyone here?" I asked our group. I did a head count. Red's here (obviously), Yellow's here then I looked towards the space where Blue should have been.

"Goddamnit! Where the Arceus is Blue?" I asked while seething with rage. Red and Yellow shrugged. I asked my Alakazam to find out where Blue was with his awesome psychic powers. Turns out she was trying to cut in line at the the store where they sold Castelia Cones. I facepalmed then dragged her back to the boat where it was ready to leave.

On the boat...

Blue groaned.

"I think I'm going to be sick..." Blue said. I sighed then took her to sick bay. She then proceeded to throw up eight times. I wondered how she managed that. Then I asked.

"Went to a pizza store, candy store, took a train to anville town and back, went on a ferris wheel at Nimbasa City, flew back here, attempted to cut in line at the Castelia Cone store then you found me and dragged me back here." Blue said calmly. I raised an eyebrow.

"In other words, you went on a Diamond-worthy food spree." I stated.

"Damn straight I did." Blue said.

"We have arrived at Vermillion City!" A random sailor shouted. There were a lot of those. Time to fly back.

In Pallet Town...

Even though there are still christmas decorations everywhere it's still good to be home. We all said goodbye to each other and went to our houses. As I went into mine I greeted my sister, Bill and Gramps. They all waved to me, said hi and all those greetings. As soon as I reached my room I shut the door and slumped onto my bed. I was exhausted.

**A/N: That took a little longer than expected. Look out for more updates!**

**-theindestructablecuestick**


	19. Chapter 19

Green's Journal

A/N: I feel so guilty for not updating for the last two days. Oh well...  
-theindestructablecuestick

11th December

Today Blue's going to be putting a Christmas tree in my gym. What time did she want me to be at Viridian Gym again? 9:00. The time is currently 8:50. When I'm dawdling it takes me fifteen minutes. Better speed things up then.

Two minutes of getting dressed later...

"Alright finished." I said to myself. I ran down stairs, grabbed a slice of toast and rushed outside the door. I sprinted while chewing, not a nice feeling. I jumped over a few ledges. Almost knocked over Yellow.

"Sorry Yellow!" I shouted in her general direction. I almost missed the door that was at the enterance of Viridian Gym. I just managed to make it to 9:00.

"Nice work getting here Green. I've got the tree here now to decorate it!" Blue said cheerily. I cracked out the baubles while she got the lights.

Five minutes of decorating later...

"It's finished!" Blue said. She danced around a little. She was ecstatic. After spinning around she eventually fell into my arms. I caught her, naturally.

"I can't wait for Christmas. Can you Green is awesome." Blue asked me.

"Not particulary." I replied.

A/N: I feel slightly less guilty now.  
-theindestructablecuestick


	20. Chapter 20

Green's Journal

A/N: Earlier I had to explain to my little brother that Riley of Iron Island was Sir Aaron...  
-theindestructablecuestick

12th December

Apparently we would be having a Kanto Christmas Party. It would be us Kanto Pokedexholders. It would still be the embodiment of insanity though. Blue was racking her brains thinking of what we would need for it.

"Blue...it's not that big of a deal..." I said.

"Green! It's our first Christmas as a quartet! How can it not be a big deal?" Blue screeched at me. I rolled my eyes attempting to think of some logic.

"Because we're all friends and know each other really well?" I suggested. Blue frowned. Then she shrugged.

"If you think it's such a big deal then why don't you go home and make a list of what materials we need?" I asked her.

"Good idea Green!" Blue said then made her way for the door. I rolled my eyes. She was far too easy for me to solve. She's probably already there or something. I shrugged then went back to my work.

A/N: I can't think of a decent author's note.  
-theindestructablecuestick


	21. Chapter 21

Green's Journal

A/N: Even I thought that last chapter was a little too short, like Emerald short.  
-theindestructablecuestick

13th December

I answered the phone this morning to hear Blue rustling something that sounded suspiciously like paper. I raised an eyebrow (which I do quite often).

"What is the thing that you are holding Blue?" I asked the con artist.

"Don't you remember? It's a list for the Kanto Christmas party!" Said Blue cheerfully. I banged my head against a wall.

"I didn't know you would go through with it." I lied. I had to lie because I was really hoping she wouldn't go through with the whole party idea. I swear she is pouting right now.

"So Green, do you think you could help me with music?" Blue asked me.

"What are the others doing?" I asked her.

"Yellow's working on food and Red's doing decorations. I thought for a moment.

"Fine."

"Yea! You will not regret it Greenie!" Blue shouted into the phone so I had to pull my ear away from it. I ended the call and cringed.

"One more time she calls me Greenie, then I'll shove her into a room with Gold."

A/N: Hopefully that was a little longer  
-theindestructablecuestick


	22. Chapter 22

Green's Journal

A/N: I've finally decided when this fanfic will end. It will end on New Year's Eve.  
-theindestructablecuestick

14th December

"What type of music again Blue?" I asked her.

"Pop, ambient and alternative rock." She replied.

"You can work on pop and ambient. I only own alternative rock." I said. Blue nodded.  
I ran my fingers through my hair tiredly. This was going to be a long day...

A/N:That was a drabble -_- I'm sorry. This was shorter than Emerald. I couldn't be bothered with the same length as usual but I still wanted to update... TOMORROW'S CHAPTER WILL BE LONGER I SWEAR! I honestly understand if you don't review.  
-theindestructablecuestick


	23. Chapter 23

Green's Journal

A/N: It's that time again! It's shocking it- GET OFF THE KEYBOARD HARVEST SPRITE! Anyway I changed my mind again! Have fun reading.

-theindestructablecuestick

15th December

Blue here. I stole Greenie's journal again!

^_^ he probably doesn't mind so I'll write what happened today! Today was the day of the Kanto Christmas Party. We all went to Yellow's house in Viridian City.

"Hey Red! Great job with the decorations!" I shouted to Red from across the room.

"Thanks Blue I appreciate it." Red replied. True the decorations were amazing but Blue didn't need to shout it to the world.

Yellow started to bring out the food while I turned on the music.

"Hey Blue, feel like dancing?" Green asked me. My heart did a backflip. I nodded tongue-tied. A slow song started to play so we danced the day away. Before long Red was cleaning up, Green and I were packing up the music and Yellow was asleep.

"By the way Green.." I said.

"Yes?" He responded.

"I have your journal." I whispered in his ear. He snatched it off me and proceeded to turn the page after he last wrote in it. Every page he turned his face grew redder. Good thing I've got my camera.

A/N: That concludes Green's Journal! Wait for the Pokedexholder Christmas Party fanfic!

-theindestructablecuestick


End file.
